cupheadfandomcom-20200223-history
Pip and Dot
Pip and Dot are a miniboss that appears in the boss fight with King Dice when landing on Space 4. Appearance Pip and Dot are a living domino with Pip on the top wearing a blue 19th century style Stovepipe hat, along with white gloves, and his wife Dot is on the bottom wearing a gray skirt and red heels. The two halves also share a red bow, making it look like Pip has a bowtie, and Dot a hair bow. Intro Pip looks down at Dot while raising his hat, smiling, while Dot looks back up, sweetly batting her eyes. They then notice Cuphead and Mugman and start swinging with their frown and smile alternating between the two. Personality As evidenced by their defeat animation, Pip and Dot seem to be quick to get into fights with each other. Their death screen suggests that they take their roles as dominoes very seriously. Battle For the duration of the fight, they sit on a swing. They have two known attacks: * They will summon a bird domino, which has eyes on each side of its face, from Pip's top hat, that travels along the screen to the player's current location. The bird acts as an obstacle to hurt the player(s), but can be defeated. Hitpoints = 20/20 * The second attack involves them spitting a blue, pink or orange twenty-sided die from a sharp-toothed mouth in-between them which slowly travels in a zigzag motion in an attempt to hurt the players. The pink ones are parriable. In Expert mode, the twenty-sided die travels faster. Pip and Dot's stage can also be a hassle, as the player(s) must be constantly moving, for behind them is a wall of spikes. The player(s) also need to jump over patches of spikes on the conveyor belt floor, which can damage them if they are not careful. However, the 20-sided parriable die can be used to traverse longer sections of floor spikes. In Expert mode, the floor moves slightly faster. When defeated, Dot will angrily kick Pip in the eyes with her red heels, presumably because she blamed her husband for causing them to lose the fight with Cuphead and Mugman. Gallery PipDot.png|''All Bets Are Off!'' BirdDomino.png|''Bird Domino'' Pip and Dot.png|Pip and Dot on their swing F7EFBF0A-0086-4AF3-B58C-13A9C5EC592D.jpeg|Pip and dot summoning the domino bird 8EE11FD8-308C-4D9C-BEB4-EDB16B832E4F.jpeg|Twenty sided dice 197CC13F-9C60-4FA1-B056-E53C7C10DDC2.jpeg|Intro spikes.png|''Spikes'' Pip and Dot attacking.png|Pip and Dot attacking Pip and Dot knockout.png|Pip and Dot knockout Trivia *"You set them up, I'll knock them down," is a reference to the domino effect, or chain reaction. This is easily demonstrated by standing dominoes in a line, then pushing one over to knock the whole line down. *Pip and Dot represents Dominoes in which they are sometimes used as playing cards or dice in casinos. The Domino game originated in China and were brought to Italy where they became popular in all of Europe. *The dice they use in their attack is known as a "d20", an icosahedral die mostly used for tabletop games like Dungeons & Dragons. Even though D&D wasn't around during the time period of Cuphead, the d20 die has been around since ancient Egypt. *The eyes of Pip and Dot seem to resemble the pips in the separate squares making it look like a double two domino tile. The Domino Bird being summoned resembles a double one tile. *Despite the fact that Pip and Dot share the same body, their designer, Tina Nawrocki, considers them a married couple, noting how close they are. **They may have been separate dominoes before they married, but it is unknown how and why they are connected, and how they connected in the first place. *The stage for their fight is very similar to a trap in Bimbo's Initiation (1931) where Bimbo is trapped in a room with a conveyor belt floor that brings him closer to a knife in the wall that pokes him. In the stage, the player(s) are dragged on a conveyor belt floor into a grid spiked wall. *Pip and Dot is the only non-aeroplane level in the casino where the battle is constantly moving. *In the unused Simple Mode, they would spawn lower than the ground and can be only damage by certain Supers or EXes, the floor would actually move and have spikes on them and at the back, their attack animation would play but neither the domino bird or the dice would spawn to attack. They only have the default 100 health. In later version like 1.1.3, the Simple Mode differences have been removed and would play like Regular Mode instead. es:Pip and Dot Category:Characters Category:Mini Bosses Category:Male Category:Female Category:Inkwell Hell Category:Inkwell Hell bosses